The present invention relates to a hat sunguard for use by an individual to protect against sunburn. Frequently, the ears and back of the neck of an individual become sunburned during use of a "baseball" style hat. These types of hats provide limited protection from the sun by covering the top portion of a person's head, and by providing some shade to an individual's face. "Baseball" style hats as known do not provide comprehensive protection to an individual with respect to shielding the individual for harmful waves of sunlight. Standard baseball style hats, and adjustable sized baseball hats, as a result of their shape, do not provide for the easy attachment of sun shielding devices. The present invention provides flexibility to an individual, permitting the easy attachment and removal of the invention to a standard or adjustable style baseball hat.